How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 4
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Cartoon Characters Marge Simpson (The Simpsons), Maria Rivera (El Tigre) and Hogie P. Gillian JR AKA Numbuh 2 (Codename:Kids-Next-Door) gets to Appear on this latest episode of "How To Win 1,000.00 Without Really Trying" as this episode itself to win 1,000.00 apiece, if they could be that go for the distance
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is the fourth episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying" and as you can really see, in the last three (3) Episodes, the fanfiction game show miniseries has given away $3,405.11 and I just hope that you're going to be liking this as well as you get see here, so here we go!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome to another episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm your host Chris Goodman, and may I say that we have our first contestant known as Marge Simpson, a fine mother of three and a husband of Homer and she seems that she was going to enjoying her life going pretty well.

Marge: Oh, thank you Mr. Goodman.

Chris: And I see that your husband Homer has got his plunger stuck on his head.

(Marge Turns over to Homer, her husband who's got a plunger on his head)

Homer: Get Out Of My Head!

Chris: Yes, and I would like it if there's going to be interesting that you're just six questions away from winning $1,000.00, and remember, there's no turning back if you get to go higher, remember, you only got 3 lifelines, 50-50, Phone-A-Friend and Ask-The Audience, and if you ran out of all three lifelines, you get to choose to walk away with the money you win so far.

Marge: This is going to be good.

Chris: Are you ready?

Marge: Yes Sir!

Chris:Audience, are you ready?

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Let's Play "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying"!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay then, here's your first question worth $0.01, and here it is:

$0.01 Question:What is the name of the of the fish from the cartoon _American Dad?_

A:Kluss  
B:Bus  
C:Fuss  
D:John

Marge: Well, I never did see the cartoon but I guess that I'm going with "A", Final Answer.

Chris: That's right Marge but how did you know that you got it right if you never seen the show?

Marge: Well, have you got to ever appear on the show yourself?

Chris: No Marge, but thank you for asking. (Turn over to Audience) I know that we started the show but we'll be right back.

Audience (Weakly): Yay.

Closing Note:Please make some comments on the comment box below.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Before that we began, I would say that this is my first Sunday of posting chapters on this website and I mean ever, because I don't normally post them on Sundays because if you give me a chance, I would see that was going to notice that was going be a first time for everything, so let's get on with the chapter.

Audience:(Cheers And Applause)

Chris:And Welcome back to "How to win $1,000.00 without really trying" I'm here with our first contestant Marge Simpson as she notices that she got the first question correctly and won $0.01.

Marge: That's right.

Chris: I got to say, you might had to notice that it could be that I would learn that it was going to see that it might had to notice that if you get to reach out to $1,000.00, I think that it could be that you might get to be Gambling on your way to that grand.

Marge: It's not my first time.

(Flashback)

Homer: Marge, we need to talk about your problem,

Marge: I won $60.00 last night.

Homer: Whoo-Hoo! Problem Solved! (Runs with cup of $60.00 in quarters)

(Flash Forward)

Chris:I See, so then, I believe that we're going to find out that we might get to that to be very interesting, but enough chit-chat, it's time to get back in the game so let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying!"

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is for $0.10.

$0.10 Question:Excatily, how many seconds does 5 Minutes last?

A:300  
B:600  
C:900  
D:1,200

Marge: Let me see, I know that 10 Minutes lasted for 600 Seconds, and 12 lasted 900, 15 Mintues lasted for 1,200, so the only choice left is 300 so "A", final answer.

Chris: You had $0.01, you have know got $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is for $1.00, and here it is.

$1.00 Question: In the Final episode of "Boy Meets World", what was Fenny's final line of the series.

A:"Ah, it takes me back, Class Dismissed."  
B:"I'm sorry that I had to see you go, but hey, that's goodbye for you... Mr. Mattews."  
C:"I Love you, Class Dismissed."  
D:Nothing At All

Marge: I never did get to see that show, because it might get to see that It had to show that it was going to use that it might had to see that it would notice that was going to learn that the audience that could help.

Chris: All right, Audience listen up! On your keypads, please vote "A" "B" "C" or "D", please vote now.

Vote Results  
A:30%  
B:25%  
C:35%  
D:10%

Chris: Okay, that would explain a lot.

Marge: Still, I never did see the show, I mean, Moe did want me to that see it on an airplane.

Chris: And that point would be?

Marge: Oh, what the hey? I'll go with "C", Final answer answer.

Chris: That's correct for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And We'll be right back after a word from our sponsor.

Commercial 1:Log Commerical-Girls

(Girls Crying)

Announcer:Say Girls, what's the matter?

Girls:We're tried of the same ol' toys!

Girl No.1:We're tried to dollies!

Girl No.2:We're sick of these toys!

Girls:WE WANT A NEW TOY!

Announcer: Well, what do you say that it's log!

(Girls Shriek)

Girl No.1: I'll comb her hair!

Girl No.2: I'll give her lipstick!

Girls: She just look pretty!

Announcer: Yes, Log. All kids want log.

Kid Singers: *What's Roll downstairs, roll the stairs, roll your neighbor's dog, what's great for a snack, what fits on your back, it's log, log, log! It's log, log, It's big, It's Better, it's wood, It's Log, It's Log, It's better then bad is good! Everyone wants a log, you're gonna have a log, come and get your log, come on and get's a log, a log!"

Announcer: Log From Blammo!

Commercial No.1 ends

Commercial No.2 starts

Announcer:Coming soon from , something's big is coming along, what maybe the 25th Milestone from the author who brought you Age changing stories of "Rugrats", "All Star Cartoon Race", and a fanfiction sequel to the Angry Beavers episode "Act Your Age", brings you that something big, something that became that your wildest dreams, and even get to see that your acting like you're reading already.

Bart (Age 16):Hello? It's time.

It's a Cartoon X-Over story that gets to be the first milestone of the story.

Rodolfo Rivera (On Phone):It's time? Time for what?

Announcer: COMING SOON!

Closing Note:Yeah, I know this is my first Sunday I had to post on a fanfiction chapter so I hope that you'll get to enjoy it, so please put comments to either A)To see if Marge could get up to $1,000.00, B)If I get the Log Commercial from "The Ren And Stimpy Show", C)What's the First Milestone's going to be or D) All of the above.


	3. Chapter 3

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without really trying", and I'm here with our contestant Marge Simpson as she got $1..00 as they get to notice to know what may be get to notice that it going to see.

Marge: Gee Mr. Goodman, I think if I do reach the $1,000.00, I understand that Marge that get notice that it was going to make it as they go to my kids' collage funds.

Chris: Good for you, after all I think that it could be that was going to show that the audience that could that it was going to notice that it was going to win their way to find more about the money making surprises.

Marge: Huh?

Chris: But enough about me, I think that it could be that we might had to find that we're going to learn that you're going for $10.00, Three away from $1,000.00 and I just hope that you're going notice about it.

Marge: You're right, let's play!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Time for the question worth $10.00 and here it is.

$10.00 Question:What is the Cereal mascot of Honey Nut Cheerios?

A:Vampire  
B:Dog  
C:Leperchun  
D:Bee

Marge:Oh, that's easy, I believe it's "B".

Chris: "B".

Marge: "B".

Chris: "B". you mean as as in Answer "B" or Answer "D"?

Marge: What kind of a quick question is that? I think it's confusing us so.

Audience: (laughs)

Chris: You know, I think that we have a lifeline known as 50-50, so-

Marge: All right, then I guess that I'm going with the 50-50, final answer.

Chris:Okay then, Computer take away those two wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
B:Bee  
D:Dog

Chris: All right then.

Marge: I Think that i'm going with "B".

Chris: This is Highly unusual.

Marge: "B", "B"! Final answer.

Chris: I Don't know how but that is a correct answer worth $10.00

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: We're going to take a break, even though that we just got back but I believe that this is going take a while.

Audience: (Continues)

Closing Note: I had that joke from the "Epic Dramatic Kittens" Video that also have a "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" Parody, it was so cute and funny at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Audience: (Applause Weakly)

Chris: Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", we straighten things out and we get the joke in our last question worth $1.00.

Marge: Sorry Chris, I just want you to take a joke.

Chris: Yes, and we all have to take a joke. This show has given away over $3,000.00 so far!

Marge: I'm sorry, if there's anything that I could make it, I could be a great contestant for the rest of the game .

Chris: Very well, I suggest that I had to make it that we get back _to_ the game then.

Marge: Yes, I believe that I might will.

Chirs: Okay then, let's play!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, and the $10.00 question is:

$10.00 Question: In 's very first Story "Grown Up Babies", Which of the following parts is not true?

A:The Babies fainted  
B:The Seniors got younger  
C:Tomm turns inside out at 11 years old I.E. his Grown Up Age  
D:The Roller Coaster

Marge: Okay, I never had the chance to let this story to make it, I mean I did stop reading after the 2nd chapter.

Chris: You know, you got 2 Lifelines, you could Phone-A-Friend or Ask-The-Audience.

Marge: Oh Please, I Think that it could be confusing, I think that it was going to make it as they could following that I was going to make it though the _entire_ story.

Chris: Well Duh!

Marge Simpson: At this rate, I'm going to make to Phone my husband Homer.

Chris: All right, we'll get to phone Homer J. Simpson here.

(At The Powerplant, Phone Ringing)

Homer, Wet and Wearing a towel running to his phone:Just a Minute, don't hang up! (Picks up Phone) Hello? You got to speak up, I'm wearing a towel.

Chris: Hello Homer, this is Chris Goodman, Host of "How To Win $1,000.00 without really Trying."

Homer:Okay.

Chris: I Got your wife and she's got $1.00 Awkardly, and going for $10.00.

Homer: Okay, what's your question?

Chris: You only got 30 seconds, good luck and go.

Homer: Ahh! Okay, okay, what's the question.

(Marge Read question and answers)

Homer: Oh my god, Oh My God, I'm guessing "C".

Marge: How are sure you?

Homer: I am 100% Sure!

Marge: Okay, I believe you.

(Timer Buzzer)

Marge: I don't know if I could trust Homer, but I'll try. "C", Final Answer.

Chris: That's Correct for $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your question worth $100.00, and here it is.

$100.00 Question: Response to the last question that's about "Grown Up Babies", which of the following did not have on Stu's Invention?

A:Flashing Multicolor lights  
B:An Conveyor Belt  
C:A Computer  
D:Delay reactions

Marge: Oh boy, I think that machine that could be that it going to be seeing that it could be that simply had to notice about but I'm going with Answer "B", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $100.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, it's time for the $1,000.00 Question and here it is:

$1,000.00 Question:Which of the following Pizza Topping they refused to have?

A:Anchoives  
B:Pepperoni  
C:Tomatoes  
D:Green Peppers

Marge: this is hard, I think that it could be that quite interesting that no one wanted that Pizza, so I Think that it could be that it might had to learn that it was going to make it as they could see that it was going to learn it was going to- (Groans)

Chris: You can still can pick Marge.

Marge: I'm trying to pick but there's no way that it could be that simply had to work about it.

Chris: Well, you can choose to ask the audience.

Marge: Okay, I'll do it.

Chris: All right, Audience, Marge Needs Your help, You know what to do here.

Music:Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Ask The Audience Part 2

Audience Results  
A:100%  
B:0%  
C:0%  
D:0%

Marge: Okay, I Think that it could be that it should be more reliable and I Think that it could be that I had to choose that it was to be that it was going to believe that I'm going to take $100.00 and go.

Chris: Final Answer?

Marge: Final Answer.

Chris: Okay then, but just for the heck of it, what might've been your correct answer?

Marge: I would've picked "C".

Chris: And You've gone home with nothing, it's answer "A"! you did the right thing, you get to show your family that you've made $100.00.

Marge's Cash Total:  
$100.00

(Marge Walks away)

Chris: So far, this episode has given away $100.00, let's welcome out next contestant, all the way from Miracle City, Maria Rivera!

(Maria walks in, Audience cheers and Applause, give kiss to Chris and sat down)

Chris: Okay Ms. Maria, it says here that you're a mariachi singer, a school librarian and even a superhero, is that right?

Maria: Hey, keep it down about the last one Chris. (Chuckles)

Chris: So, anyway, what would you like to do if you win the $1,000.00?

Maria: I'm going to put it though Manny's college fund.

Chris: Small world, everybody wants to start their college trust fund about that much.

Maria: I think that we could notice that we might had to learn that I had to learn that I had to see that it might had if I go lucky, I might get to double into $2,000.00.

Chris: Hey, I told the last contestant and I'm going to do the same to you, this show has given away over $3,000.00.

Maria: Oh, Okay.

Chris: Enough chit-chat, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying"!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Here it is for $0.01.

$0.01 Question:Which of these people fit Marshmellows into His or her mouth?

A:Homer Simpson  
B:Goofy  
C:Sylvester The Cat  
D:Roger Rabbit

Maria: What? you think that I could be a fool? I that Sylvester The Cat, "C" Final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.01.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: As A matter of fact, Let's Bring Sylvester right about now!"

(Sylvester walked down to the stage as audience Applauds)

Sylvester: Hello Mr. Goodman, do you call me?

Chris: As a matter of fact, I did! Now our contestant just getting started and won $0.01, so I'm going to give you a challenge to see how many Marshmallows can you fit into your mouth.

Sylvester: Suffering Succotash, Out of how many?

Chris: Oh, about 10,000.

(Model gave out bowl of 10,000 Marshmellows)

Chris: And I'll explain how this works, right after this break!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00, and as we get to see that Maria has won $0.01, and we got our cat contestant to match that $0.01 for every marshmallow that he can fit into his mouth.

Sylvester: I can take on any marshmallow I like.

Chris:Okay then, I'm going to give you $0.01 for every marshmallow in you mouth so I hope that you're going to see that counter right next to you.

Sylvester: Okay, I'm ready!

Counter: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...

Chris:And while we are waiting, let's see of our current contestant Maria, who's just won $0.01, so Maria, I think that it could be that it was going to know that you're going to win that $1,000.00 all the way.

Maria: That's right Chris.

Chris: Okay then, it seems that you've just got $0.01 and see what may be that it could go for $0.10, Five away from $1,000.00, let's play..

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay Maria, here's your question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question:Which of the following is not a fictional scary movie from cartoons?

A:The Abnormal  
B:Nightmare of School street  
C:The Harvester  
D:Volience:The Movie

Maria: You know, Answer "D" isn't a horror movie, and I shall know that I could be that was going to be quite a simple way that it could be that was going to notice that I'm going with "B", Final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, here's your question worth $1.00.

$1.00 Question:In Baseball, which was the following is the most?

A:Strkes  
B:Innings  
C:Balls  
D:Outs

Maria: Chris, I Would never get to see that it might had to go for baseball, so I think that I'm going for the 50-50 lifeline.

Chris:Okay, 50-50, Computer, take away those two answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining answers:  
A:Strikes  
B:Innings

Maria: Okay then, I guess that I'm going with Answer "B", Final.

Chris: Got it right for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And now, let's check back at Sylvester to see how much that he's doing.

Ciounter:256, 257, 258, 259, 260, 261, 262, 263, 264, 265...

Chris:I'm sure that he's taking his time, Here is for $10.00.

$10.00 Question: At the end of the "Hey Arnold!" episode "Arnold As Cupid", what did Osakr told Suzie?

A:"It's not my money, it's yours."  
B:"You Keep The Money."  
C:"Cash is no worry for ne"  
D:"I Don't need money anymore."

Maria: Yeah, I know that it's "Cash is no _object_ for me" and more importantly, this is a hard question. I think I shall had to phone Rodolfo.

Chris: Good Idea, let's call him right about now.

(Phone ringing)

Rodolfo: Hello?

Chris: Hello Rodolfo, you're on the $1,000.00 show, I got you wife here.

Rodolfo: Oh, hello Mr. Goodman, I think that we could be that it was going to know anything about it.

Chris: Okay, listen, she has $1.00 and she's going for $10.00.

Rodolfo: Just tell me what to do and I'll be happy to hear about it.

Chris: Okay, you only got 30 seconds, talk about and go!

Maria: All right Rodolfo, (Read Question and answer)

Rodolfo: It's "B",, "B", "B"!

Maria: How sure are you?

Rodolfo: I am 100% Sure.

Maria: Okay, I believe you.

(Rodolfo hangs up)

Chris: well, I Think that you've still got your Ask-The-Audience Lifeline, I think that it could be that it should that it was going to notice that if you get this question wrong, you'll leave here with nothing.

Rodolfo: Well then, I guess that I'm going for Answer "B" then, final answer.

Chris: Just got $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Now let's get back at Sylvester.

Counter:4,567, 4,568, 4,569, 4,570, 4,571, 4,572

(Sylvester choking)

Chris: Realx Kitty Cat, I know CPR.

(Chris gives Sylvester Heimlich, spits out Marshmallows, all over the audience)

Audience: (Groans)

Sylvester: Sorry Chris Sir, I guess that's all the marshmallows that I can fit into my mouth.

Chris: And that's exactly $0.01 times 4,572, equals $45.72.

Sylvester's Total:  
$45.72

Chris: And We'll be right back, after a word from our sponsor.


	6. Chapter 6

Audience: (Cheers And applause)

Chris:And welcome back to the show,where where Slvester the cat had won $45.72 for putting Marshmallows in his mouth.

Sylvester: No Fooling.

Chris: Meanwhile, Maria has won $10.00 as she's now 2 questions away from $1,000.00.

Maria: Guilty as charged.

Chris: So, I suggest that you're going for $100.00, and that you're already down to your last lifeline.

Maria: Why yes I am.

Chris: Well then, I guess that it could be that if you had reach for $1,000.00, I guess that it could be that it will noticed that we contestants that made no wonder about it.

Maria: I believe that's right.

Chris: As we continue, I think that we had to go for the next question worth $100.00, let's play!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your $100.00 question.

$100.00 of the following is not a season.1 segement of the short lived 90s Cartoon show "Freakazoid"?

A:Hunstman

B:Lord Bravery

C:Pinky And The Brain

D:An Musical Interlude

Maria: I Seen the show once, it was the episode of the wrath of garteuiz and I stopped there.

Chris: You know, you can for ask the audience.

Maria: Yes, that's just I was hoping for.

Chris: ...

Maria: ...

Chris: ...

Maria: I'm going to ask the audience, final answer.

Chris: All right, audience, if you are ready, please vote "A" "B" "C" or "D", please vote now.

Audience Voting results:

A:34%

B:17%

C:46%

D:01%

Chris: Well, that's what the audience would want, Isn't it?

Maria: Well, I think that's just what they think, I'm going for stay with $10.00, final answer.

Chris:All Right then, I supposed that you're happy with the $10.00, huh? Well then, if you had gone for $100.00, which answer would've been the correct answer?

Maria: I might've gone with Answer "A".

Chris: Well, you right thing, the correct answer is "C", of which was from another show called "Animanics".

Maria: Thank you for the information. (Takes check from Chris)

Maria's Cash Total:

$10.00

(Maria walks away)

Chris: Okay, so far, this episode has given away $157.42, let's welcome our last contestant of the show, Mr. Hogie P. Gillian JR.

(Audience cheers and applause as Numbuh 2 walks in, Theme playing:Codename:Kids-Next-Door, Theme fades as he sits down)

Chris: Hello Mr. Gillian, I believe that you're looking well.

No.2: Well, I'm not going to lie to you, I've been many things, A Kids-Next-Door Opertive, A molester, and even a detective, but there's one thing that I'm not yet: A Thousandiare.

Chris: And it seems that you're going to noticed that you might had some kind of a plan in store to get to the $1,000.00, is there?

Chris: Why yes, I believe that I had to make sure that I had to create a ray gun to make my friends energetic, to be lucky enough fight those evil adults and-

Chris: Let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying!"

Audience: (Cheers and Audience)

No.2: But I'm not done yet!

Audience: Okay then, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: What is the kind of the Nazi from the 90s Sitcom "Seinfeld"?

A:Soup

B:Kid

C:Board Game

D:KND Ally

No.2:I believe that the correct answer is "A" final answer.

Chris: That's correct for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: You know, when I had my contestant Buster Baxter had an answer a question correctly so fast, I had to make sure that he was incredibly smart.

No.2:Oh, would've you like to know? It's like I was saying, I'd happen to built a ray gun to make kids more energetic, like I said, and they had to fight against evil adults and-

Chris: Hey, let's continue playing the game!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Now before that we began the next question, is there anyone in the audience with you?

No.2:As a matter of fact, I do, I would like to show to you that this is my Mom here.

No.2's Mom: Hello Chris, I believe that you might get to see that it could be the greatest thing that my son has ever done, I love you Hogie!

No.2:Love you too Mom!

Chris: Aw, that's so sweet, but seriously, we might get back to the game here. Here's your question worth $0.10.

$0.10 question: Which of the following would you not find in a Garfelid comic?

A:Odie kicking off the table

B:Tricking Jon

C:Play video games

D:teasing the fly

No.2: I believe that it's going to be "C", final answer.

SFX:Wheel Of Fourtune-Vowels Remaning

(Chris Chuckles)

No.2: What? What's so funny?

Chris: That's correct but how did you know about that?

No.2: Well, I'm not going to lie to to you, it seems that my Mom read those comics, ain't that right Mom?

No.2's Mom:No, I experimenting to put an end at world hunger so people would never ever go hungry again, at least that I might had to be that simply had to notice that my son has been reading those Garfelid comics.

(Chris Chuckes again)

No.2: No, it's you think, how take a break, yeah! We'll go with that.

Chris: A Commercial break it is. (To the readers):We'll be right back.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)


	7. Chapter 7

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to "How to win $1,000.00 without really trying" and I'm here with our contestant Hogie P. Gillain JR.

No.2: Hello guys.

Chris: I see that you might had to show us something, Isn't it?

No.2: Yeah, I got this rocket that I got before the show, Isn't that great?

Chris:Uh, I think that could be that-

(Rocket blast off to the sky)

No.2: Oh well, you can't win it all.

Chris: So, I see that you haven't touch your lifeline yet, that's very good.

No.2: Yeah, I know that my questions are very easy.

Chris: And I believe that you're ready for the next one's going to be worth $1.00.

$1.00 question: In "Lilo And Stitch", Stitch is honestly know as what experment Number?

A:626

B:266

C:662

D:6,260

No.2: Please! If I know anything, it's going have to be even easier then I thought, it's answer "A", final answer.

Chris: Well, that's correct.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

No.2: As you can see, I can make it to $1,000.00 without a single lifeline.

Chris: I can't imagine why.

No.2's Mom: That's my boy!

Chris: Okay, here it is for excatily for $10.00 and off we go.

$10.00 Question: In 1984, what computer brand was shown a picture with an bite of a fruit of the name name?

A:Sony

B:IBM

C:Apple

D:Microsoft

No.2: I Don't know about you, but I think that could be strangely to be using it as they could notice that it was going to be a strange story about it.

Chris: Yeah, well, I think that it could be it was going to notice that it might had to learn that it should be a strange reason to took an bite of a fruit the picture has shown.

No.2: If so know any better, I'd say it's an Apple. (Straches his chin) What am I saying, it _is_ an apple! So I'm going with answer "C", final answer!

Chris: I'm that's correct for $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: I'm surprised that you're going to make sure that you can eat 100 chilli dogs for $10.00 more, huh?

Audience: (Laughs)

No.2: Not as it seems, how about we go to the next question worth $100.00? Yeah, how about that?

Chris: Okie dokie then.

$100.00 question: At the end of the cartoon "Babes In The Woods" what did the dastardly witch got turn into?

A:Stone

B:Rock

C:Sand

D:Tree

No.2: Oh boy, if I get this wrong, I might had to lose $10.00 if I get this wrong.

Chris: You know, you haven't used a single lifeline, I think it might be the time to use it right now.

No.2: I think that it could be the worst timing if I could get this wrong.

Chris: Well, what do you think?

No.2: Well, If you want me to let me to think about this, I mean, even that I can't go for looking like this, I think that it could be that I might had to be worry, or even more different about it.

Chris: I think that we need to make it that even you don't get to win $100.00, I understand.

No.2: I'm going to give it a hoot and say "B", Final answer.

Chris: Just got $100.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Don't go away, we'll be right back as our brave contestant gets to go for $1,000.00!

Closing Note: I had to make the $10.00 based on computers and the $100.00 question based on the silly symphony cartoon "Babes In The Woods", so review if you know.


	8. Chapter 8

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm Chirs Goodman and this is my contestant Hogie P. Gillian JR.

No.2: Hello.

Chris: And he's going for $1,000.00. (Turns to No.2):Now Hogie, I believe that it could be that it you're going for the big one here, how do you feel?

No.2: I believe that I'm feeling great!

Chris: I see that you made it without using a lifeline, huh?

No.2:Oh, you bet, in fact I believe that all that book learning had been paid off.

Chris: I just hope that it could be happening that you're just going to see that it might happen to be taking home a lot of cash huh?

No.2:No higher then that.

Chris:Okay then, it's time to play for "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying"!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And here it is for $1,000.00, here's the question.

$1,000.00 Question: putting around the schoolers who ended too much school, what would the rooks would end up with if they keep going to school on a Thursday?

A:$3,250.00 cash

B:70s TV show

C:Dominos

D:Flashlights

(No.2 eyes pop out big)

Music: Ren and Stimpy-Dramatic Impact No.2

Chris: What? What's the matter?

No.2: Rooks? What are Rooks? Don't you mean _Rookies?_

Chris: Oh boy.

No.2: I Don't know what the rooks get if they go to school on a Thursday.

Chris: Well, how about we call somebody that you know?

No.2: Okay, let's call Abigail so she can know about this one.

Chris: All right, we're going to use the phone company to phone Abigail Lincoln.

(Phone Ringing)

No.5 (On Phone): Hello?

No.2: Oh, hey Numbuh 5, I'm on the thousand dollar show and I'm here with Chris Goodman.

No.5: Yeah right, and Cree had to come here with Maurice.

Chris: Hello Ms. Lincoln, you're looking we'll.

No.5: Whoo-wee Mr. Goodman, Numbuh 5 can't believe that she's talking to Chris Goodman.

Chris: Okay Hogie, I can see one of your friend is excited to talk to me on the phone. (To No.5): Okay Ms. Lincoln, you only got 30 seconds clock as Hogie gets to read the question and the answers, starting now.

No.2: Okay. (To Numbuh 5, reading the question and and answers)

No.5: Rooks? What planet are you from? Man, it's supposed to be _Rookies!_ And let Numbuh 5 to tell you something, they just Don't get name right because Numbuh 5's going be twisted into a knot so I had to make sure that they get to make this as they could make it as they could notice that you're going to disappointing Numbuh 2 and Mr. Goodman both because of-

(Buzz twice)

(Phone dead line)

Chris: you still got your 50-50 so-

No.2: I want to do the 50-50!

Chris: Okay then, Computer, take away those two wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:

B:70s TV Show

D:Flashlights

No.2: Okay then, that's no help.

Chris: You know, you could ask the audience and-

No.2: That's what'll I do, I must the audience!

Chris: Okay contestants, time for you to vote to see which one of the two remaining answers is the correct answer.

(Rooks voting, voting done)

Voting results:

A:0%

B:100%

C:0%

D:0%

Chris: Okay, it shows that 100% of the audience says "B", 70s TV show, so I guess that I might believe it's "B" 70s TV show.

No.2: Okay, I had enough, I decide to take home just $100.00!

Chris: All right then, you're taking home $100.00, but just for heck of it, let's find out of what would happen.

No.2: All right.

Chris: Now then, if you had gone for $1,000.00, which answer would've been?

No.2: Mom raise no fool, the answer is "D", Final answer.

Chris: Oh Hogie, I'm so glad that you didn't go for it, the correct answer is "B", 70s TV show, I'm so glad.

No.2: Ah, yes, I have made excatily made that $100.00, at this rate, I'll be decommissioned at 13, and enjoying a happy healthy life, and to go on a future game show of where I could go for A Million dollars, because that's where the big bucks are.

Chris: Well actually Hogie, there's such a bonus, you can still win an additional $900.00

No.2: Really?

Chris: Yes, and you could win a complete total worth $1,000.00 of you could answer the question. Let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying!"

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris (While No.2 Smiling): For an additional $900.00 and the win, here's the question.

$1,000.00 Question: What Character from "Codename:Kids-Next-Door" was known for reason such comics as Garfelid The Cat comics?

A:Hogie P.

B:Gillian

C:JR

D:All of the above

(No.2 Screams)

No.2: What kind of sick game show is this?! You should be ashamed of yourself! (Pull off his hat) Let me had to hit you with my hat on behalf of Abigail Lincoln Also Known as Numbuh 5 of the Kids-Next-Door!

Chris: Somebody, let him take $100.00 and get him out of here, quick!

No.2: You can't do this to me! (Get taken by security, shouting from distance) You haven't seen the last of Hogie P. Gillian JR Also known as Numbuh 2 of the Kids-Next-Door! Ahh!

Chris: And that's another episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", we just gave away a total of $252.75, weren't they great though folks?

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

(Phone ringing)

Chris: What's that? We got an incoming phone call? Uh, hello whoever you are, welcome to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", how may I help you?

Caller, revail to be Mike The TV:You just won Bucket O' Nothing! You can entertain your friends, annoy perfect strangers or just having it at home! It's absolutely nothing.

Chris: And how much is it worth excatily?

Mike The TV: Free, for only 99.99.99!

(Chris freaked out, screaming): This episode has give away $252.75, This episode has given away $252.72, this episode has given away $252.75! (Run away crying)

Audience: (Cheers and Appluase)

Cast

Host:

Chris Goodman

The Simpsons:

Marge Simpson, Marge Simpson

El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera

Maria Rivera, Roldoflo Rivera

Codename:Kids-Next-Door

Hogie P. Gillian JR/Numbuh 2, Numbuh 2's mom, Mrs. Gillian, Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5

Looney Tunes

Selvester The Cat

Reboot

Mike The TV

The End


End file.
